tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken. Ela foi introduzida em Tekken 5.Ela foi treinada em Artes Marciais pelo seu pai.Tem um extraordinário senso de justiça e onde vive, perto de Osaka, no Japão, é conhecida por ajudar muitas pessoas a resolverem os seus problemas. Rival de Feng Wei e Lili de Rochefort. História Um dia, quando voltava para casa, ela encontrou o dojô de seu pai totalmente destruído. Ela soube através de Lei Wulong que um lutador que entrou no King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 era o criminoso que quase matou o seu pai e os estudantes do dojô. Tratava-se de Feng Wei. Ela entrou no torneio para vingar o seu pai (e para se divertir nas lutas também). Um fato interessante em Asuka Kazama é que ela parece ser a personagem sucessora de Jun Kazama, sua tia (que esta viva). Tekken 5 Asuka Kazama é a prima de Jin Kazama. Ela foi treinada em Artes Marciais pelo seu pai. Tem um extraordinário senso de justiça e onde vive, perto de Osaka, no Japão, é conhecida por ajudar muitas pessoas a resolverem os seus problemas. Um dia, quando voltava para casa, ela encontrou o dojô de seu pai totalmente destruído. Através de Lei Wulong, Asuka soube que um lutador que entrou no King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 foi quem quase matou o seu pai e os estudantes do dojô. Tratava-se de Feng Wei. Ela entrou no torneio para vingar seu pai (e para se divertir nas lutas também). Tekken 6 Asuka entrou no King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 a fim de vingar seu pai, que foi ferido por Feng Wei. Ela foi incapaz de encontrar Feng e, como o torneio terminou, ela voltou para a sua vida normal. No entanto, sua tranquilidade não durou muito. Asuka descobriu que Jin Kazama foi o homem responsável pela terrível guerra em todo o mundo e, por isso, decidiu entrar no King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 a fim de deter os planos da Mishima Zaibatsu e fazer com que Jin volte a ser o Jin Kazama de antes. Tekken 7 Filha da Escola Tradicional de Artes Marciais de Kazama e conhecida como "Mediadora da Gang" em sua cidade natal. Desde que ela se envolveu em uma certa luta de rua, Lili a viu como uma rival. Ela sabe que Jin Kazama é seu parente e promete derrubá-lo. Durante o torneio King of Iron Fist 7, Asuka tornou-se irritada quando sua oponente era sua rival, Lili, que está tentando mostrar a audiência de uma forma glamourosa para vencê-la em uma briga. Finais Tekken 5: Mal Entendido Asuka derrota Jinpachi Mishima após ter derrotado Devil Jin, no mesmo local. Antes que ela veja, Devil Jin começa a voltar ao normal, as asas e chifres desaparecem, ficando apenas as marcas pelo corpo. Asuka reconhece seu primo e corre até ele, tentando reanimá-lo. Sem que ela perceba, seu toque, assim como o de sua tia, Jun Kazama, afasta a influência maléfica de Jin, que volta totalmente ao normal e acorda. Desnorteado, Jin tenta se levantar, mas tropeça e cai sobre Asuka, com a cara bem entre seus peitos. Jin se levanta, ainda sem rumo, mas dá de cara com uma Asuka corada de vergonha e furiosa! Jin não está entendendo nada, mas Asuka, gritando, o chama de idiota, pervertido e lhe dá um soco que o joga longe, numa pedra. O soco é tão forte que explode a pedra quando Jin se choca com ela. Asuka vai embora reclamando, enquanto Jin, atordoado, sentado no chão, diz não estar entendendo o que houve e um pequeno pedaço da pedra cai em sua cabeça. Tekken 6: Atrasada Asuka anda depressa na bicicleta para chegar na escola a tempo. De repente um carro aparece e Asuka bate nele e cai no chão. Do carro sai Lili Rochefort e Asuka descute com ela por causa que na batida o lanche de Asuka caiu no chão. As duas começam a brigar e, igual ao final de Lili no Tekken 5 DR, o motorista do carro sai correndo. Tekken 7 Depois de derrotar Lili, Asuka fica chocada ao descobrir que sua rival está planejando mudar para sua própria casa. Como Asuka grita para ela se explicar, Lili valsa dizendo que vai aprender as Artes Marciais Tradicionais do Estilo Kazama e reconstruir o dojo para sua antiga glória. Asuka só pode gritar e perseguir Lili quando elas saem da arena. Bastidores *O nome de Asuka significa "Pássaro Voador do Espaço Aberto", em japonês. Coincidência ou não, aparece um pássaro no vídeo de abertura de Tekken 5 enquanto Asuka está no topo de uma torre. Vídeos 200px|center 200px|center 200px|center Galeria Asuka Kazama.jpg Asuka and Ling in Co-op mode about to fight kangaroos.jpg Asuka Custume 3.jpg Asuka Custume 2.jpg Categoria:Personagens da série Tekken Categoria:Artistas marciais fictícios Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens praticantes do Estilo Kazama de Auto-defesa Categoria:Personagens da família Kazama Categoria:Personagens de tekken revolution